Demon Slayer Corps
The |Kisatsutai}} is an organization that has existed since ancient times, dedicated to protecting humanity from Demons. There are hundreds of Demon Slayers within the organization, but they aren't officially recognized by the government.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Volume 2, Character Introduction Page Structure Joining In order to become a Demon Slayer, an individual must be capable of passing the Final Selection, a test used as an entrance exam to join the Demon Slaying Corps. During this selection, a group of seven must survive on a mountainside infested with Demons without any aide from the outside world. Students who pass the Final Selection are automatically granted the rank of Mizunoto, and must complete a variety of missions to ultimately reach the rank of Kinoe. Ranks are as follows: ''Mizunoto→Mizunoe→Kanoto→Kanoe→Tsuchinoto→Tsuchinoe→Hinoto→Hinoe→Kinoto→Kinoe ''Kimtesu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 8 Page 12 Upon completing the Final Selection, Demon Slayers are issued the standard uniform, which is highly durable and light-weight and cannot be easily damaged by minor Demons. They are given a Nichirin Blade, which is designed to eliminate demons efficiently. Slayers are also assigned a Kasugai crow for communication purposes. List of Members History It is implied by Kagaya Ubuyashiki that Muzan Kibutsuji came from the same family as his about 1000 years ago. Kimtesu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 137, Page 5 Kagaya states: "This led to the family bloodline being cursed. Every child born in our family was weak, and they died right away. But when our family was about to get wiped from existence, the priest gave us some advice. A demon came from our bloodline. So you must dedicate your soul to defeating him. And if you do that, your family will not die out. We have received wives from our priests for generations. And our children are more resilient to death now. But nobody in our family has lived beyond thirty."Kimtesu No Yaiba Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 5-6 This indicates that the Ubuyashiki family has led the battle against Muzan for almost 1000 years. Abilities Breath Styles The styles of breathing techniques taught to most Demon Slayers in order for them to efficiently execute mission orders. These techniques are used by most Demon Slayers, especially the higher-ranking ones. Physical Abilities and Attributes All of the Pillars and some of the lower-ranked slayers have enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, mobility of the joints and resistance to injury to superhuman levels. Abilities specific to certain individuals include unconscious combat, omnipresent rage, unique muscle composition, enhanced senses, and extrasensory perception. ''Senses'' Some slayers have naturally enhanced senses which they use in combination with existing breath styles or develop new breath styles (like Breath of Sound Style). * his ability is referenced as echolocation ''Extrasensory perception'' (ESP) * Ability to See-Through (Tanjiro Kamado) * Ability to See-Through (Gyomei Himejima) * Ability to See-Through (Michikatsu Tsugikuni) * Ability to See-Through (Muichiro Tokito) Demon Slayer Marks A select few in the Demon Slayer Corps have recently developed special marks on their skin similar in design to various Demon Crests. These marks are referred to as Demon Slayer Marks. The first recorded occurence of these markings were in the Sengoku Era, possessed by a handful of swordsmen who practiced the Breath of the Sun. It's told to us by Amane Ubayashiki that these samurai swordsmen were once inches away from ending Muzan. pl:Oddział zabójców demonów __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Organizations